The Day When Ginny Dropped A Coach Bag and the Resulting Consequences
by Victoria Kathleen Wright
Summary: She was trying to sneak a camera up a certain woman's dress. That certain woman was not named Astoria Greengrass. Just in case you might go running off to tell someone, namely Ginny's mum. Or Draco Malfoy.


**Disclaimer: I will eat** **anyone who tries to sue me.**

**This was written for the DG Forum's Christmas Fic Exchange for the lovely Fern (Fern Paquette). **

**The prompt was "it wasn't me" and I dwelled upon it,; I really did, but this was the best I could come up with it. It turned out as a sort of an experiment that switches between third- and first-person like twice and is insanely cliched, but I tried to make it a bit more original with Ginny's characterization and I tried to defy at least one cliche at the end there. It's pretty obvious what it is. The point of this rant: I tried.**

**Merry Christmas to Fern and all of you beautiful people out there!**

* * *

Ginevra Molly Weasley was a woman on a mission. With her scarlet hair streaming behind her in the wind and her expression calm, disguising the determination you could only see shining in her ey-

What's that? What was her mission, you ask?

Oh.

Well, let's just say it wasn't something to broadcast to every-

She was trying to sneak a camera up a certain woman's dress.

That certain woman was not named Astoria Greengrass. Just in case you might go running off to tell someone, namely Ginny's mum. Or Draco Malfoy.

What's that? You won't tell anyone?

Good.

You know, in that case, if you're trustworthy as you say claim, let me tell you exactly how Ginny Weasley came to be plotting this heinous act.

Two weeks ago, Ginny, as beautiful as ever, had finally recovered from a cold which had left her in bed for almost a month. She set out immediately with the new Coach handbag Hermione had given her as Get Well Soon gift swinging at her side.

It thudded on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron when she found her best friend, Draco Malfoy, locked at the lips with that _skank_ Astoria Greengrass, who had a more recent model of the same handbag sitting on the stool beside her.

Well, Ginny didn't really know if she was a skank or not, but it seemed an appropriate title at the time.

It also seemed appropriate now, what with Astoria's gown being just a_ bit_ too low in the front (we'll ignore that Ginny's went a couple centimeters lower) and _her arm being wound around Draco's._

That was not okay.

Ginny was jealous, you're saying?

Well, hell _yes_, I'm jealous. Greengrass shouldn't be here at the Ministry's Annual Christmas Ball with Draco. _I _should be at his side, like I am every year. But no, now that he has a steady girlfriend, it is only appropriate that he bring her and not "his ridiculous Weasley".

As _if _I'm his.

You know what? That's the problem here. He's been taking me for granted and has gotten to so used to the gleam of my ruby that Astoria's sapphire seems almost shinier in comparison.

Yes, I like gemstones. Yes, I'm easily distracted. Leave me alone, okay?

I'm at this ball alone, sitting in a corner, watching the love of my life smirk at another girl.

That_ does_ it.

_I _am his main smirk-receiver.

So Ginny Weasley, self-pitier extraordinaire, got off her quickly growing (but still fabulous) ass (sickness and sadness both lead to food) and marched toward the couple she'd been stalking for the past two hours.

Astoria (_skank) _looked up as Ginny approached, but Draco, his back to Ginny, was still engrossed in their conversation.

Ginny had to tap him on his soldier thrice (with annoyed pauses in between) until he finally turned around to look at her. His silver (gorgeous, _and I need to shut up_) eyes captured hers and she forgot what she was about to say.

Until, you know, skanky Astoria broke the romantic (read:_ awkward_) silence. "Uh, Draco?"

"Go ahead and talk to Bulstrode. I'll be there in a second." His eyes never left Ginny's.

As soon as Astoria walked away, Ginny opened her mouth, vigor renewed. "Excuse you, but I don't think you're going anywhere. I have important things to say too, you know!"

Draco's eyebrows rose, his expression bordering on incredulous. "Okay."

Ginny attempted to somehow begin to describe to him how she was feeling, but, to her horror, found tears forming in her eyes.

That was ridiculous. She didn't cry. She never cried.

Oh _god, _he couldn't see her _cry. _

She turned away, ready to go curl up into a ball in her corner, or go hide behind those pretty velvet curtains when a strong hand caught her wrist.

She turned around slowly, head bent, so that if any of those damn tears were visible, he couldn't see them.

He wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into his arms like she had done so many times before when she was upset.

She started in surprise when she felt his chest reverberate with laughter.

"Are you freaking laughing at me, Malfoy?"

Oh, no. His shoulders were shaking and he looked like he was about to start crying. Maybe she should call Narcissa over to double-check that this was something Malfoys occasionally did.

Before she could voice her concern, though, he pulled her back in and kissed the top of her head, still laughing jubilantly.

Ginny, however, could barely breathe and this fact, coupled with her currently heartbroken status, did not sit well with her. She attempted to break free from his grip, but he didn't let her go until his laughter finally calmed down.

"Let _go_ of me, you heartless bastard!"

"Oh Merlin, I'm so _relieved_."

"Screw you."

"Listen to me for a minute. And for heaven's sake, stop trying to shove me."

"You have a minute, jerkface."

"Cute."

"I'm leaving_."_

_"Okay, _sorry. Listen."

"Redundancy is not attractive."

"You would know."

"_Leaving._"

He grinned at her almost wolfishly, even as his grip became firmer and he rumpled a hand through his previously perfectly styled hair.

Ginny stared. The Malfoy Code must have gone through some revisions she was not aware of.

"...Are you even _listening_ to me?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said, I'm so relieved that you're showing signs of jealousy because I've secretly been in love with you since 6th year and I've been dying to get you to notice me for over a year now but you're incredibly pigheaded and I've been wondering how you manage to afford that expensive handbag obsession, but, you know, I didn't want to be r-"

"Are you feeling well, Draco?"

"Wh - Did you actually hear a word of that?"

"Yes, I did. And I don't believe a single word of it."

"Well, okay, I didn't have a thing for you back in 6th year. That's just me being melodramatic. That would be revolting."

"You're revolting."

"_Ginny_." His face got closer and closer and she could swear her lungs weren't working because there wasn't enough_ air_-

"DRACO MALFOY!" Oh, shit. The skank.

But Draco didn't seem to care; he continued to grin at her deer-in-the-headlights expression and pulled her close again, pausing only to whisper in her ear.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny."

And any coherent thought that may have been forming in her mind immediately evaporated when he_ finally_ molded his lips to hers.

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
